Silly Jack
by Cariad-456
Summary: Jack is ever so silly when it comes to worrying about Ianto. Lot's and lots of fluff get ready to 'awww' your socks off!


**Just a fluffy one shot that I really enjoyed writing and I hope you enjoy reading, Jack is ever so silly! I can't tell you how many times I've read this over but if there any mistakes I have missed then please forgive me :( ****Reviews are REALLY appreciated alot! *wink wink, nudge nudge***

* * *

Silly Jack

Jacks heart was racing. Sweat dripping from his fore head and he stood in the hubs kitchen. In all his years he'd been alive, which was quite a few, he couldn't remember being so shaken. He could hear each individual thump of his heart.

How could he do this to his Ianto? He'd never trust him again. He wouldn't talk to him. Jack would never hear those beautiful welsh vowels again and the thought of it made his knee's turn to jelly.

Life without Ianto... Of course he'd thought about it before, late nights alone thinking about this gorgeous man he had all to himself, it was perfectly normal for him to be scared about loosing him, especially in Jack's case more than anyone, what with people working for torchwood not living past their 30's. The immortal had met and lost alot people in his life but loosing Ianto was something he knew he wouldn't be able to deal with. He would wonder if he'd be able to cope and how long it would take before he broke. However on those late whiskey tinted nights he would always shake the thoughts off. Not being able to deal with them properly.

Now his nightmares would become a reality he was sure of it. He looked around frantically, trying to find something, anything that would help him. He swore to himself as he had no idea what he was going to do.

He thought about not telling Ianto. Maybe he wouldn't notice? He shook his head and dismissed the thought in a split second. No one could hide anything from Ianto. He was Jones, Ianto Jones the brilliant and wonderful. No one could hide anything from Ianto. He knew _everything._

The thought of Ianto being mad at him made the immortal want to drop down dead and stay like that. For a good while anyway. No more flirty post it notes with his coffee, no more sly winks or discreet touches when no one was looking. No more explicit emails and late nights in the archives. No more Ianto Jones. Jacks' breath caught in his throat and he feel tears coming to his eyes. He really didn't mean to do what he did. He loved Ianto he really did he would never purposely hurt him like this.

Jack sank to the floor and put his head in his hands taking a long deep breath trying to steady himself .He thought briefly about running off but that would do no good. Ianto would find him eventually and it would just make everything 10 times worse.

Jack lifted his head sharply when he heard footsteps. The tell-tale sound of designer shoes on metal grating, the swish off expensive suit, the smell of coffee and Jack's favorite aftershave. Ianto was coming. The two sent's went wonderfully together and Jack felt a lump in his throat as he thought about never smelling that again. Jack came from the 51'st century and he could still safely say that Ianto was the most delicious smelling being he'd ever come into contact with.

Jack stood up slowly and moved the back wall of the kitchen trying to compose himself once again, taking long deep breaths but his heart rate was alot faster than it should be.

Ianto walked through the door and smiled quizzically at Jack. A smile that showed his dimples and made his deep blue eyes shine. Jack thought about the oh so many times he'd got lost in those eyes, how it could make him forget the world. Ianto was still smiling adorably He thought about never seeing that smile again and it almost brought tears to his eyes. That smile could light up a whole room. Heck, the whole of Cardiff!

''Ianto I'm sorry.'' Was all Jack managed to choke out.

Ianto face dropped and Jack just closed his eyes tight not wanting to see Ianto's reaction as his perfect welsh man turned.

"Jack...Oh God.'' Ianto whispered. He set the tray of coffee mugs he had on the table slowly.

''I didn't mean to Ianto I swear!'' Jack said, begging for Ianto's forgiveness. He stood waiting for whatever was about to be thrown at him. He deserved it and he would take it like a man.

After a good few second of waiting in silence he opened his eyes slowly to Ianto standing in front of the coffee machine.

The _broken_ coffee machine.

The one _Jack_ broke.

Ianto had seen it now. That was it. No more beautiful brilliant and impeccably dressed sexy Welshman for Jack.

''Oh Jack.'' Ianto's tone took the man by surprise, he was surprisingly calm. He clicked a few bits of metal into place flicked a switch and the coffee machine sprung to life. Jack eyes widened.

"So...I didn't break it?'' Jack asked timidly. He didn't let on just how relived he actually was. Jack Harkness, forever trying to play it cool.

''No Jack. Even if you did, I wouldn't of bloody killed you.'' Ianto chuckled lightly making his way over the clearly shaken Jack on the other side of Kitchen. He took his hands into his and kissed them softly.

''Well no, that's impossible Ianto. Even for you. But you might of never spoken to me again, and that's pretty much the same if not worse in my books.'' Jack winked and Ianto laughed in response, still in awe of Jacks reaction He knew that some where deep down his lover cared.

Jack felt the pit of nausea flee from his stomach as he took in the man that stood before him.

''I wouldn't of stopped talking to you, just because you broke my coffee machine you idiot'' Ianto was very amused by the situation. He pressed a light kiss to his captains head.

Jack just shrugged and pulled Ianto in for a hug. It was an exceptionally big and tight hug. Jack mentally vowed that he would never touch the coffee machine again.

''Silly Jack'' Ianto whispered into his ear.

-fin-


End file.
